Counter
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig and Tweek have some fun on a countertop while the parents are away. Creek smut.


.com/art/South-Park-Craig-X-Tweek-15-153773794

Sujk0823 made me write pr0nz

Praise her, PRAISE HER!

---

**Counter**

Craig clicked his tongue irritably, watching Tweek prepare his third cup of coffee. Tweek shivered, feeling eyes boring into his back intently. Craig smirked as Tweek turned to look at him, eyes shining with curiosity. "W-what's wrong –nngh– Craig?" The blonde asked, playing with the hem of his tight fitting button-up shirt. The buttons were misplaced, a few missing, and pale skin peeked through, unfairly tempting the raven haired boy.

Craig moved closer, eyeing Tweek hungrily. The smaller boy fidgeted nervously, bright green eyes darting from Craig to the floor and back. He moved forward slightly, leaning into the warmth that radiated from Craig's skin. His eyes fluttered closed, mouth opening slightly as he leaned closer and inhaled Craig's scent. He always smelled so damn good.

Craig grinned, and without warning shoved his hands under Tweek's armpits, lifting him up and sitting him on the countertop. Tweek's eyes snapped open and he yelped in surprise. Craig pressed his mouth against Tweek's and rammed his hands up under Tweek's shirt. His fingers splayed across the skin, rubbing against the ribs that protruded slightly from Tweek's chest. Tweek gasped, Craig taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into the others mouth.

Tweek moaned into Craig's mouth, and the other boy smirked into the kiss before moving his head to kiss Tweek's pale neck. Tweek gasped as Craig bit lightly at the skin on his neck, leaving a bright red mark there. Craig tugged on Tweek's shirt, causing the fabric the rip and the rest of the buttons to pop off. He paused to smile apologetically at Tweek before sliding the shirt off his thin shoulders.

He brushed his teeth along Tweek's collarbone and unzipped his jeans. Tweek pouted slightly and pushed on Craig's shoulders. "H-How come I'm almost n-naked and you've still got y-you're clothes on?" Tweek asked, frowning at Craig's clothes. The black haired boy laughed loudly and pulled his own sweatshirt over his head, grinning when Tweek struggled to pull off his white T-shirt.

Craig pulled off his own pants before pulling down Tweek's. His mouth found the blonde's again, kissing him sweetly. Craig often demanded sex, but it didn't mean that he didn't enjoy those sickly sweet moment is his and Tweek's relationship. Tweek smiled, kissing Craig's check as the other boy stripped him of his boxers.

"Suck," He said, holding up two fingers for Tweek while he rid himself of his own boxers. Tweek grabbed the fingers and slid them into his mouth, sucking on them slightly before Craig pulled them out, his face tinged red. Tweek smiled and leaned back, squeezing his eyes shut because he knew what was coming next would hurt. Craig pecked him on the lips once more before sliding the fingers in.

Tweek inhaled sharply, tensing up slightly. Craig whispered an apology quickly, stretching the area gently. "Okay Tweek, are you ready?" Craig asked, watching his lover's face intently. He nodded, smiling at Craig before throwing his head back in pain. Craig slid inside Tweek slowly, waiting for Tweek's sign to move on. After a few minutes, Tweek nods.

"P-please Craig," Tweek whined, pressing against the taller boy. Craig agreed to the blondes wishes, thrusting harshly. Tweek moaned loudly, and thanked god that his parents were out at a convention somewhere. Craig bucked forward another time and Tweek released, almost screaming Craig's name. The black haired boy in question soon followed Tweek, panting loudly and resting his sweaty head on Tweek's shoulder.

"I'm t-tired," Tweek yawned, wrapping his thin arms around Craig's neck. Craig smiled and lifted his boyfriend, carrying him to his bedroom and lying down on the bed. They cuddled sleepily, still dirty from their earlier activities. "Goodnight Tweek," Craig mumbled, kissing the frail boy on his forehead. Tweek smiled and curled closer to Craig, sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Craig."

"I love you too."

---

*blush*

This was embarrassing to write DX

I hope it's not too horrible.


End file.
